


Growing up happens in a heartbeat.

by eyehategod



Series: Rumourverse [2]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), The Wonder Years (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Rumors, Rumorverse, Secret Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyehategod/pseuds/eyehategod





	Growing up happens in a heartbeat.

“Marilyn Manson was Paul on The Wonder Years.”, someone on an online chatroom stated with the confidence only a conspiracy theorist on the internet could have. “Was Marilyn Manson on The Wonder Years?”, an article in a gossip magazine asked. “…rumor that Marilyn Manson was on The Wonder Years…”, a pretty redheaded woman on a TV program said before he quickly changed the channel. Sighing, he turned the television off all together and just sat there in silence for a minute, thinking.

There had been a lot of rumors about him spread around, especially since his big breakthrough with Antichrist Superstar, but this recent one, the one about him being in The Wonder Years, was different. Why was it different? Because it was true. Manson walked up the rickety old steps to his attic, then, upon entering the room, searched around. After a few minutes, he found what he had been looking for. 

It was a cardboard box that he had messily labeled “THE WONDER YEARS” in faded silver Sharpie when he moved to this house a few years ago. Carefully, he undid the tape on it and opened the box, which contained some of his old clothes from when he was on the show, the phone numbers of the other cast members (which he hadn’t called in years because he didn’t want anyone to know he had been on the show, although that, he supposed, had all gone to shit now), VHS tapes of individual episodes, and other memorabilia. Slowly, he went through everything in the box, taking the time to dust everything off with his acrylic nails and inspect it carefully

Sometimes, Manson missed being eleven and on The Wonder Years. Recently, he had been having recurring dreams about being in the show again, and it was kind of upsetting to recall that hidden part of his past. Now, he fell asleep in the attic, surrounded by dust and memories.


End file.
